An Eye for an Eye
by changeofheart505
Summary: "An eye for an eyee makes the world blind, but together we can see the world in a brighter light." Hiccup meets Jack in school, but when he goes to ask him out, he reveals something that Hiccup never knew, Jack is blind. When it's revealed that he and Jack have a match, Hiccup puts a whole new meaning to "An eye for an eye..." HiJack! Blind! Jack. ModernAU. Slight bullying.


An Eye for an Eye

**Kura: Okay, I've read a ton of blind! AUs, and I haven't seen this yet. So, enjoy this one-shot basedoff the saying " An eye for an eye..."**

* * *

So..finally you'll never be able to see me?" Hiccup could feel his heart breaking.

It had only been a few weeks since he met Jack.

_FLASHBACK!_

_It was a normal Friday morning. He fed Toothless, go his keys and walked to school with his best, Astrid. _

_But that Friday, was not normal._

_For one, no one picked on him._

_SCORE!_

_Two, peole kept muttering._

_And three, he heard someone crying for help, pounding on the janitor's closet, yet no one did._

_Walking over to the door, Hiccup caught a white haired boy who had fallen forwards. _

_He was probable going to ram the door down._

_The boy muttered a 'thank you' and left quickly._

_Hiccup didn't seem again until his art class, where the boy sculpted with clay near an open window. _

_His eyes were a stunning shade of blue. _

_But Hiccup was upset he never got to really talk to him._

_The next few days, he never showed up, and Hiccup had to keep himself from believing he wasn't real._

_And when he did show up, his hood was up and he wore shades._

_Hiccup would try everything to get his attention, and then finally, the incident in the cafeteria happened._

_Dagur had tripped the boy, Jack as his name just so happened to be, and the whole cafeteria, minus the few who didn't laughed as Jack got up, and not bothering to wipe the food off his body, ran off in tears._

_That was the last straw for Hiccup, he marched over to Dagur, and kicked him where it hurt. _

_After getting satisfied at Dagur's pain, Hiccup ran after Jack._

_"You okay?" He asked as he approached the boy._

_"...I'll be fine..." he muttered in reply._

_"Hiccup."_

_"What?"_

_"My name. It's Hiccup. Well, it's Henrik, but I get called Hiccup."_

_Jack laughed a bit, "Why?"_

_"I always get the hiccups when get sick. Weird but true."_

_"Jack Frost."_

_"Frost?"_

_"I love winter."_

_END FLASHBACK!_

Hiccup wanted to ask Jack out on a date, nothing to serious, maybe a movie or something casual, but then Jack dropped the bomb on him.

"I'm blind. I've been so since birth."

And now, he was with him at the doctors. Unknowingly to Jack, he had asked for his DNA to be compared to Jack's.

"Mr. Haddock?" The doctor said, "You're a match."

Hiccup looked at the doctor, and without as much as hesitating thought, said, "Give my left eye to Jack, and give me his."

"An eye for an eye?"

Hiccup nodded.

Jack walked back in, "So, are there any matches?"

"Yes. But the donor has offered one eye as long as he gets yours."

Jack thought it was weird but nodded happily.

"You'll have surgery tomorrow."

Hiccup smiled as he saw joy spread on Jack's face.

The next day, he walked Jack to the hospital. He hugged him as they got him ready.

* * *

Jack was nervous, he would finally get to see. Even if it was with just one eye.

But who was his donner? He was curious about that.

"Ready?" The doctor doing his surgery asked. Jack nodded and welcomed the darkness of sleep.

A few days later, he was finally able to take off the bandages.

He wondered where Hiccup went. He hadn't seen him for a while.

Knocking met his ears.

He opened the door and smiled as Hiccup walked in. He wore sunglasses.

"Hey, I see you got your eye."

Jack laughed, "Yeah. I can finally see! Well, everything with my left eye. By the way...why are you wearing those?"

Hiccup reached up, "This is why..."

Jack gasped when he saw his own eye, where Hiccup's left eye used to be.

"Y-you donated your eye!"

Hiccup nodded.

"But...why? Why would you-"

Hiccup cut him off with a kiss.

"Because, 'An eye for an eye makes the world blind, but together we can see it in a brighter light. '"

**Kura: Review! **


End file.
